Without a Gift
by MoonlightSkye
Summary: In the end, Yosuke forgot all about buying Souji a gift. But, will the other find something to compensate for Yosuke's forgetfulness? A Christmas gift for Partners-N-Crime


**Paige: Hi there. Happy Holidays to everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I've wrote! This is a present to my friend, Jessica. Sorry I couldn't give you something better. I hope this is even good enough… Merry Christmas, love ya buddy! :D**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Kissing and mild language**

* * *

Space. Not enough space.

That was the first most uncomfortable thing between Souji and Yosuke at the moment, or at least as far as Yosuke was concerned. Not that he and his leader had never been a little too close before. It was just that with Souji's lips traveling towards his each second that they got nearer, they took more distance away from what he should have with his partner away, the more he couldn't help but feel that there should be just a bit more distance between them.

Yosuke's head felt a bit dizzy just thinking about all of it. Then again, this was a story that he couldn't just start in the middle of... so, perhaps he should start back at the beginning on the night.

* * *

"Seeeeeeenseiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiii," Teddie's fists banged against the cold oak door that kept the three teens standing out in the cold. Tonight was day before Christmas Eve, and although Yosuke would love to have said that he had plenty of better things to do... he didn't. Which left him her, late at night, standing in front of his best friends house with a cake placed firmly in his arms. Somehow, he couldn't help but feel out of place...

Kanji, who was shivering just a bit, seemed to have read Yosuke's mind, "Was this really a good idea? What if Sempai isn't here?"

Suddenly, the smaller of the trio turned around, pointing an accusing finger in Kanji's face. "Ah, ah, ah, Kanji-kun. Determination will get us through this. Don't you fret-"

As the words left the blonde's lips, the door opened, showing a slightly agitated Souji. Yosuke couldn't help but notice little details about his partner, like how his hair was carelessly tousled and his clothes were a bit out of place. Things he shouldn't have noticed unless he was paying a bit too much attention to his best friend.

Souji gave them a small look, before he shook his head slightly, "You guys do know that it's like ten o'clock? And you're just randomly showing up at my doorstep?"

"Random?" the brunette asked, "I could have sworn I sent you a text telling you that we were coming over..."

"Did you? I didn't get it."

Yosuke's eyebrows raised slightly, getting out his cell phone to check where the message had disappeared to. After a series of button clicking Yosuke got back to where he had sent the message... His mouth formed a shape that resembled an 'O'. At that moment, he realized that instead of sending it to Souji, he sent it to Yukiko. How he got their names mixed up, he'd never know. But, she was probably going to be really confused when saw that message.

Quickly, the brunette snapped back into reality, lightly scratching the back of his head. "Sorry, I sent that message to the wrong person..."

"Yosuk-"

"Kanji. Shut up." Yosuke couldn't help but let a bit of venom seep into his voice.

Souji held open the door for the three of them to come inside. Without words, the three of them piled into the warm, wonderful house and headed towards the stairs up to Souji's room. Teddie and Kanji were the first to start climbing the steps to Souji's room. Yosuke watched them walk up the stairs. He began to feel the guilt gnawing at the back of mind.

Souji must have read his mind, a smile creeping onto the other's features. "Yosuke, it's fine. I'm glad to have you guys over. It's not every day that the three of you come over, bearing gifts."

Yosuke felt the heat begin to make his cheeks grow a rosy pink. He didn't want to admit it, but having Souji comfort him like this always made him feel a bit embarrassed. Most of his friends that he had throughout his life didn't fawn over him the way that Souji did. It was strange, but it wasn't that the brunette didn't like it.

Quite the opposite actually.

He felt something begin to tug at his sleeve, forcing him up the stairs. Yosuke let himself be dragged up the stairs (liking the feeling of Souji dominating him). Once they reached his leader's room, Souji opened the door quietly and slipped in. Yosuke went in behind him, slowly closing the door behind him.

"While I love being loud and obnoxious with you all," their leader started, "We have to pretty quiet today. Nanoko is just in the next room, asleep. So we have to be just a bit quieter today."

Teddie sighed, as if it was the end of the world was nigh. That was going to be a pretty hefty task for the small boy-bear-thing. Not that it wouldn't be a bit challenging for the brunette. Sooner or later, he'll be scolded by Souji for being too loud.

"Sempai!" Kanji smiled, setting a gift out on the table, "I brought you a present!"

Teddie's eyes lit up, "Oh! Me to! Open mine first."

Shit. He forgot all about getting a gift for his leader. After everything that the silverette had done for him... he just blew him off without a present. What kind of a friend was he? To not get his best friend in the entire world a gift?

An asshole. That's what.

A bright grin appeared on Souji's face, lighting up the entire room with his smile. The guilt had already returned to Yosuke as he watched Souji rip off the poorly wrapped wrapping paper off Teddie's gift to him. Souji smiled bright at the snow globe that Teddie had bought at Junes. It wasn't one of those crappy ones that you can get for like a dollar, it was an honest to goodness snow globe with actual glass. In the middle of it, there was a snowman standing, holding a shovel.

Souji gave a small thanks to Teddie, before setting the snow globe on a shelf where everyone could see it. Then he moved onto Kanji's gift, carefully tearing off the wrapping paper. Yosuke didn't pay much attention to the rest after that. All he remember was the fact that his mind was moving at a thousand miles per hour, trying to figure out an excuse to give. None came to mind, and as Souji set the present, which happened to be a stuffed animal that Kanji had made him, his leader turned to him.

Yosuke made him a couple of noises, none that were actual words. More like a bunch of 'um's and 'ah's. He felt all of the eyes in the room on him, making him even more uncomfortable than he had been all day.

Souji seemed to have understood something, or else he had just decided that he didn't need a present from the other. Quickly, he brought up the cake and the four of them began to pig out on the cake that Yosuke had brought.

* * *

Since they had arrived at their leader's house, an hour or so had passed. Yosuke lost track of time around the same time that Teddie ruined the rest of the cake when he did a face plant into the middle of it. That was also the time that they sent him to bed, well after they wiped off his face. Then he went to bed. Otherwise, he would have got Souji's blankets dirty. Kanji went to bed shortly after that, probably tired from having to deal with Teddie's hyperness for the past hour or so.

Yosuke had gotten up to go the bathroom shortly after he had went to bed. When he returned, he noticed that him and Souji were officially the only two up now. He collapsed next to Souji, a gentle smile spreading across his face.

"It's been a while since I've came over..." Yosuke mumbled, more to himself that to Souji.

"We've been so busy lately." was the reply that came shortly after. Souji turned to look into Yosuke's eyes, rolling his eyes slightly, "You know, saving the world and stuff."

At this point, Yosuke sat up, "What happens if after all we've done, trying to save the town and we screw it up?" Yosuke in particular would probably do something to screw everything up. "I mean... what happens if we don't win the final battle will w-"

"Yosuke," Souij's voice was calm, yet stern. A smile placed on his lips, "We'll be fine. I'm sure we'll win. I just know it. Really, there are many other things that I'm worried about."

"Like what?"

"You."

The heat that Yosuke felt earlier began to rush back to his cheeks. He couldn't bring himself to look back up at his leader, so he kept his gaze firmly on the ground. Looking at him would have put him over the edge.

Souji didn't say anything for a minute, then he sighed, breaking the silence. "By the way... where's my present? Kanji got me one, and Teddie too. What about you?"

"Well... um... about that..." Yosuke twiddled his thumbs, still looking at the ground, "I may have... forgot."

Souji sounded a bit disappointed, sighing softly to himself. Without even looking, Yosuke could tell that the other was looking dead at him. "Since you forgot, is it alright if I ask for something then?"

"That depends, I'm kind of broke right now so-"

"Don't worry, I won't cost you anything."

Yosuke finally looked up, his eyes meeting his leader's. "What do you..."

And that was the moment that brought everything back to the beginning of Yosuke's tale. His leader swooped in, his lips meeting Yosuke's. They stayed that way for a moment before his leader pulled back. That gentle smile returning to his lips.

"See, told you it wouldn't cost you anything. Merry Christmas to me."

Yeah. Except his dignity. Yosuke sat there, in shock, sputtering random words spilling from his lips forming incoherent sentences. Mostly starting with 'kiss' and ending with 'Souji'. "You just.. kiss... me... what... why...?"

Souji held a finger to Yosuke's lips, silencing him. "Why do you think? I love you."

Love? Yosuke? What?

Soon, the brunette blushed, looking down at his feet. It wasn't that he didn't his leader attractive or anything, but they were... Wait. He thought he was attractive? Well, he was, anyone could see that. It wasn't gay to think that another man was hot. Was it? Oh God. It probably was. Yosuke couldn't lie, Souji was pretty attractive. And smart. And caring- he was perfect. And he liked... Yosuke?

His heart began to beat faster the more he thought about it. Souji and him... Before anything that even remotely sounded gay, he would have immediately dismissed the idea. But now... Kanji's gayness must have rubbed off on Yosuke.

"You know," Yosuke grumbled, "This is why people think we're gay."

"Yeah. I know."

"But," Yosuke took a deep breath, "I might like you too. Maybe."

* * *

**Paige: Daw, happy endings. I was in the mood to write Kingdom Hearts (don't ask why. You'll hear me FREAKIN' FREAK OUT.) but, I didn't. SO HERE'S SOME PERSONA. WHOOT WHOO. I hoped you enjoyed it (mostly you Jessica. I wrote it for you. Geez.). Merry Christmas or happy holidays or whatever. See ya~  
**


End file.
